


For a Moment I Forget to Worry

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anilingus, M/M, Masturbation, Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: Dan and Phil take a shower after a show





	For a Moment I Forget to Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Florence + the Machine “Hunger”

Phil took a step back from the spray of water into Dan’s warm arms, the contrast in temperatures making him shiver. They’d just finished performing their show on an outdoor stage, on one of the hottest days of the summer, and were sharing the shower in their dressing room before they had to leave this venue to travel to the next. Back pressed to Dan’s chest, Phil stepped forward so that they were both under the cool shower spray and allowed his eyes to drift shut as he reveled in the feeling of slick, wet skin meeting slick, wet skin, but they snapped open just as quickly when he felt Dan’s teeth on his throat, and he gasped. Pressing a kiss to the spot he’d just bitten, Dan chuckled, a low rumble in his broad chest that Phil could feel echoing in his own before Dan continued his exploration of Phil’s neck with his lips, and tongue, and teeth.

 

Placing open mouthed kisses across Phil’s shoulders, Dan began to use his hands on Phil as well. Skimming one of those beautiful hands over Phil’s stomach and up the center of his chest, Dan paused to swirl his fingers in the whorl of hair he found there, before continuing to Phil’s nipples, sensitive, and pink, and already hardened to points from the cool shower spray. Dan gave his attention to first one, and then the other, lightly pinching each between his thumb and forefinger, drawing a loud moan from Phil.

“Shhh!”, Dan whispered, laughing. “There’s staff everywhere, don’t forget.”

Phil hadn’t forgotten, how could he forget? They had people surrounding them nearly 24/7. He and Dan hadn’t had time alone in over a week and Phil had been suffering for it. He knew Dan had to be, too. Which is why Phil hadn’t protested much when Dan had stepped into the shower behind him after the show tonight. Now he clasped his hand over his mouth to stifle his moans as the hand Dan had been resting on Phil’s waist began to drift south, while his other hand remained busy on Phil’s chest. Phil’s earlobe was between Dan’s teeth when Dan’s hand brushed over Phil’s cock, and Phil’s entire world became Dan. Just Dan. 

The shower, the bathroom, the entire venue disappeared, until all that Phil could see were Dan’s hands on him.

All that Phil could smell was Dan’s soap and hot, wet skin.

All that Phil could hear was Dan’s gasps in his ear as Phil pressed his ass back against Dan’s hard and heavy cock.

All that Phil could feel was the way Dan was draped around him, the electric buzzing on his skin left in the wake of Dan’s mouth, the swooping sensation in his stomach as one of Dan’s big, gorgeous hands wrapped around Phil’s already dripping cock, while the other played with Phil’s nipples.

Lost in Dan, Phil began to thrust into Dan’s palm, pre come slickening the slide of skin on skin. Phil was chasing his orgasm, faster and faster, tension coiling in his stomach, balls tensing against his body in his need to come, as Dan bit down on the crease where Phil’s neck met his shoulder. 

Just as Phil felt himself about to come apart...Dan dropped his hands from Phil’s body and stepped away from him completely. 

Phil heard himself whine at the loss of contact, his hips stuttering to a stop, his bottom lip poking out in a pout, but before he could turn around and complain to his boyfriend, Dan placed a hand on the middle of Phil’s back and shoved gently.

“Lean up against the wall Philly. I have a surprise for you.”

Curious now but getting into the position Phil thought Dan intended anyway, Phil supported himself on his forearms against the wall of the shower stall, body bent slightly at the waist, ass out, legs spread. Presenting himself to be fucked, Phil asked, voice husky and deep with frustration and desire, “Am I going to like this surprise?”

Phil heard Dan rustling around behind him, but he couldn’t satisfy his curiosity at the movement without changing position, so he stayed put.

“You,” Dan said firmly, “are going to love this surprise. And so am I.”

Phil heard Dan drop to his knees on the shower floor.

“What...OW!” Phil yelped, and heard Dan chuckle “it’s not funny! You bit my ass!”

“I thought it was funny. Now pay attention.” With that, Dan placed a large warm hand on each of Phil’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart to expose Phil to him. It made Phil feel a bit self-conscious, even after all this time, to be viewed like this, and he started to squirm on the spot, but Dan’s hands tightened their hold and Phil stood still, waiting for what would come.

He didn’t have to wait long before he felt Dan’s breath on his ass and then…. was that? 

Oh god, oh god, oh god, Dan’s tongue. 

Dan’s tongue was on him, licking a stripe from balls to hole, and then that tongue, god that fucking magical tongue, was lapping at the hole Dan had personally been soaping up only minutes before. Phil could feel Dan’s tongue swirling around his rim, tongue lapping over hundreds of nerve endings, sending shivers up his spine and causing his scalp and fingertips to tingle. And when he felt Dan start licking inside him, tongue firm and pointed, a trickle of dark pleasure began to spread through Phil’s body from his stomach outward as he fucked himself back on Dan’s tongue as he would Dan’s cock, Dan’s muffled moans of pleasure urging him on.

 

But Dan’s tongue alone wasn’t enough to make Phil come and Phil found himself wanting Dan’s cock, too. It’d been so long since he and Dan had fucked, really fucked rather than a quick wank here or there in tour bus bunks or dressing rooms or even that one time in a gas station restroom, he was feeling more than a little greedy.

Phil mumbled against the shower wall where he’d pressed his face, “Want you to fuck me.”

“Mmmm”, Dan mumbled against Phil’s skin and slowly, giving Phil’s hole one last lick, Dan pulled back from Phil and stood. Phil whined a bit from the loss of the contact, even though he’d asked for it. 

Raspy voiced, Dan said “We’ll have to be quick, Philly. Everyone’s waiting on us to leave.”

Phil chuckled, “We can be quick, Dan, in case you’ve forgotten.” 

Dan dropped his head to Phil’s shoulder briefly and groaned, remembering, “We were a lot younger then, Phil.”

Phil laughed, then wiggled his ass back against Dan’s cock, laugh ending on a quiet moan, “Let’s see if we can do it again.”

Phil felt Dan’s warmth move away from him and heard more rustling behind him, and he could smell the faint cherry scent of his and Dan’s favorite lube. Then he felt Dan’s fingers prodding at his hole and relaxed to allow Dan entrance. 

Dan started with one finger, and slowly added another, and then another, working Phil open until he was fucking into him with three large fingers.

Phil shoved his fist into his mouth to stifle a moan as Dan’s fingers fucked slowly into Phil’s ass, and Phil’s hips canted forward, toward the shower stall, seeking more, seeking friction for his aching cock. He needed to be touched. He needed to be fucked. He needed, needed, needed, and Dan’s fingers weren't going to be enough, and Phil couldn’t move to touch himself without slipping against the wall. 

Phil wanted Dan, always. He wanted Dan’s hard, hot cock inside him. Wanted Dan’s warm chest pressed to his back as Dan fucked him into the cold plastic of this cheap shower stall. He wanted Dan’s fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking, stroking, stroking him until he came, and Dan came inside him. He wanted to hear Dan moan his name, and he wanted to hear himself screaming Dan’s name back at him.

Phil rocked down on Dan’s hand as Dan thrust his fingers inside him and whined “Dan... fuck me!” 

Phil heard Dan chuckle and whisper “God, so demanding.”

Then Phil felt Dan’s cock pressing against his hole, hot under the cool spray of the shower and shivered at the delicious contrast. Dan bit Phil’s shoulder to quiet his moan as he bottomed out inside Phil, his balls against Phil’s ass, his chest plastered to Phil’s back, Phil pressed against the cold plastic of the shower stall, fist in his mouth to muffle his own sounds as Dan pulled away and then pressed back inside him. Phil felt his body adjusting to fit Dan’s size, his muscles relaxing to accept Dan’s cock, and soon he found himself fucking back against Dan’s slow thrusts and whining frustratedly. 

“God, Dan, please. Move, go faster, fuck me harder. It’s not enough. Get. Me. Off.” Phil grunted out the last few words, tightening his muscles around Dan’s cock, a move he knew would spur Dan on better than any other.

Dan growled, “Brace yourself, Philly.”

Large hands taking a firm grip on Phil’s hips, Dan began to thrust into Phil in earnest, long strokes, balls striking Phil’s ass again and again, while Phil tried to remain upright, arms sliding on the shower wall with the force of Dan’s thrusts. 

When Dan took one hand from Phil’s hip to reach around grasp Phil’s cock, Phil’s knees nearly buckled. Only Dan’s hand on his hip and Dan’s body pressing him against the wall kept him upright as Dan fisted his hand around Phil’s cock and, using the precome dripping from its tip to ease his movements, gave Phil the wank of his life. 

The combination of Dan’s hand on his cock and Dan’s cock pounding into his ass had Phil’s vision going white, and he heard himself moan Dan’s name as he felt himself come apart, his come splashing against the shower wall and his own stomach, and still Dan kept going. 

Stroking Phil through his orgasm, Dan chased his own, grunting into Phil’s ear with each of thrust until Dan went still and Phil felt a warmth filling him where he and Dan were connected, a whine spilling from Dan’s lips that sounded vaguely like Phil’s name, and then Dan was thrusting into him again and again, working through his own orgasm. 

Slumped against the wall and breathing hard, with a gasping Dan splayed against his back, Phil grinned. God, he felt glorious. But he also felt thoroughly squished, and a serious need to clean up. And maybe a little embarrassed, because there was no way they weren’t overheard at the end there. He shrugged in an attempt to dislodge his boyfriend and felt Dan lift his head from his shoulder to press a kiss there in response. 

“Da-n, we need to get a move on, clean up, and go. People are waiting on us, remember?”

“Don’t care”, Dan groaned, “it’s not like they can leave without us. We’re the actual show, Philly.”

Phil thought about that for a second, thought about how hard they’d been working, how incredibly hot it had been up on that outdoor stage, how gigantic the mosquitos attracted to the stage lights were. Really gigantic, he remembered, shuddering. 

Turning, he slipped his arms around Dan’s waist and leaned up to kiss Dan’s lips. “You have a point. How about we clean up and have a nap on that couch in the dressing room? Soak up some air conditioning before we have to go out into the miserable heat and get on a bus to sleep alone?” 

Looking down to meet Phil’s eyes, Dan grinned, “I’ll text the crew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to @auroraphilealis for being my beta and senpai.


End file.
